The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus or Pinks from the genus Dianthus and given the cultivar name ‘Very Cherry’ formerly known by the breeder code 07-13-19. The new plant was the result of an intentional cross in May of 2007 by Kevin A. Hurd between Dianthus ‘Cranberry Ice’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,342 as the female or seed parent and ‘Feuerhexe’ (not patented) (also commonly known as ‘Fire Witch’) as the male or pollen parent. The new hybrid was first isolated from trials at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. during the summer of 2008. Dianthus ‘Fire and Ice’ has been asexually propagated at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. using traditional shoot tip cutting procedures and found to reproduce plants that are identical and exhibit all the characteristics of the original plant.